Elder Dragon-Level Monsters
Elder Dragon-Level Monsters (Japanese 古龍級生物) are monsters that can bring major damage to ecosystems or monsters that are comparable in strength to Elder Dragons. There are two different types of Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters and Elder Dragon Strength Monsters. What Are Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters? Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters (Japanese 古龍並の影響力) are monsters that were influenced in some way by the abilities of an Elder Dragon, such as Shagaru Magala. What Are Elder Dragon Strength Monsters? Elder Dragon Strength Monsters (Japanese 古龍並の戦闘力) are monsters with the strength and power to rival Elder Dragons or even be considered equal to Elder Dragons. Known Elder Dragon-Level Monsters 1st Generation *Gold Rathian *Silver Rathalos 2nd Generation *Akantor *Rajang *Furious Rajang *Shen Gaoren *Ukanlos 3rd Generation *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Deviljho *Savage Deviljho *Lucent Nargacuga 4th Generation *Apex Monsters *Gore Magala *Chaotic Gore Magala *Molten Tigrex *Deviants *Ahtal-Ka 5th Generation *Bazelgeuse *Seething Bazelgeuse Frontier Generation *Berukyurosu *Doragyurosu *Zenith Doragyurosu *Espinas *Zenith Espinas *Espinas Subspecies *Espinas Rare Species *Silver Hypnocatrice *Odibatorasu *Laviente *Violent Laviente *Berserk Laviente *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) *Starving Deviljho Monster Hunter Online *Estrellian *Doom Estrellian *Arbiter Estrellian Reasoning For Them Being Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Rare Species Rare Species are about as rare as Elder Dragons. Some Rare Species even have some abilities that are on par with Elder Dragons. It has even been found that some Rare Species use the Dragon Element like Elder Dragons, though isn't really noticeable most of the time. Apex Monsters Apex Monsters are said to be on par with a Frenzied Deviljho. They can destroy ecosystems, infect areas with the Frenzy Virus, and even destroy settlements. This puts them as Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. Deviants Deviants are a newer addition to the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. Though some aren't actually on the same level as Elder Dragons, some Deviants easily rival Elder Dragons. Deviants like Hellblade Glavenus can actually bring destruction to whole mountains easily or burn said areas in an instant like Dreadking Rathalos, while Bloodbath Diablos is infamous for slaughtering entire armies. The known Deviants that can be considered as Elder Dragon-Level Monster include Hellblade Glavenus, Dreadking Rathalos, Dreadqueen Rathian, Silverwind Nargacuga, Grimclaw Tigrex, Crystalbeard Uragaan, Thunderlord Zinogre, Deadeye Yian Garuga, Elderfrost Gammoth, Boltreaver Astalos, Soulseer Mizutsune, Rustrazor Ceanataur, Nightcloak Malfestio, and Bloodbath Diablos. Akantor Akantor's overwhelming strength and the fact that it was temporarily classified as an Elder Dragon, makes it an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. It has been seen surviving in heavy thunderstorms and long droughts, before bringing destruction to whole towns. When it appears, the public is evacuated from an area since it can bring on tremendous destruction like an Elder Dragon. Rajang and Furious Rajang In legend, Rajang was called an Elder Dragon. Despite being a Fanged Beast, it is stated that its power is equal to that of an Elder Dragon and that Furious Rajang are truly powerful enough to take on Elder Dragons. Rajang are also put into this group due to the Elder Dragon Kirin being their prey. Shen Gaoren From Shen Gaoren constantly looking for and destroying things that disturb their territory, such as towns, cities, and barriers, it is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. Ukanlos Ukanlos was classified as an Elder Dragon, temporarily, after it was discovered. It was feared that it would eventually team up with Akantor and bring destruction to numbers of areas with Akantor. It is considered to be equal to Akantor in power and about as aggressive. Even when just being discovered carelessly, or living close to a village, some Ukanlos will attack settlements immediately without warning. This puts them at a level equal to Elder Dragons. Deviljho and Savage Deviljho A Deviljho's gluttonous behavior puts it on a level with Elder Dragons. It can make all nearby species in an area go extinct, including large predatory monsters. It has been seen killing and feeding on other large predatory monsters. Deviljho has also been seen attacking Rajang and Elder Dragons, not even leaving when these monsters appear. Gore Magala Due to Gore Magala being the juvenile form of Shagaru Magala, it is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. Though Gore Magala's power isn't comparable to its adult form yet, it is still able to spread the Frenzy Virus. Ahtal-Ka Though Ahtal-Ka is small in size, it is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. This is due to Ahtal-Ka being able to destroy and raid fortresses. This is enough to compare it to Elder Dragons like Gogmazios. Ahtal-Ka is also able to manipulate a "giant monster" using the debris that it has collected. Bazelgeuse and Seething Bazelgeuse Bazelgeuse is able to withstand attacks from Deviljho and even fight back against it. It is considered a rival to Deviljho, with the two species keeping each other's populations in check in the New World. This alone is enough to put it on a level equal with Elder Dragons. Seething Bazelgeuse can similarly take on Savage Deviljho, a monster infamous for engaging in intense fights with Elder Dragons. Bazelgeuse is also able to hold its own and put up a fight against the Ruiner Nergigante, despite the latter being a powerful Elder Dragon. Seething Bazelgeuse in particular has explosive capabilities on par with some elder dragons such as Teostra, being able to consume entire areas in explosions by scattering their purple scales. Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu Due to Berukyurosu's high intelligence and fighting abilities in the sky, it is considered to be an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. The same also applies for Doragyurosu and Zenith Doragyurosu. Espinas Species An Espinas was able to fight and defeat an Elder Dragon. Though Espinas are generally calm, this still is enough to put it with Elder Dragons. The Zenith Espinas, Espinas Subspecies and Espinas Rare Species are capable of this as well. Odibatorasu Like Akantor and Ukanlos, Odibatorasu is about equal to Elder Dragons. Unlike them, though, it is known to prey upon not only monsters but also buildings and even rocks surrounding areas. Odibatorasu can even cause large sandstorms just with its breath. The destruction it can do, such as destroying settlements and ecosystems, is enough to compare to it an Elder Dragon. Laviente Although Laviente's classification is unknown, it is also known that it can destroy a whole island from its gluttonous behavior alone. This compares it to some Elder Dragons. Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) From the recent discovery of the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) in the Tower, it is said that it is perfectly capable of raining hellfire on villages and towns easily. This is enough to put it alongside Elder Dragons. Estrellian Species From Estrellian being seen with multiple natural disasters and being the juvenile form of an unidentified Elder Dragon, it is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. Photo Gallery File:MHWI-Gold Rathian Render 001.png|Gold Rathian|link=Gold Rathian File:MHWI-Silver Rathalos Render 001.png|Silver Rathalos|link=Silver Rathalos File:MH4-Akantor Render 001.png|Akantor|link=Akantor File:MH4U-Ukanlos Render 001.png|Ukanlos|link=Ukanlos File:MHWI-Rajang Render 001.png|Rajang|link=Rajang File:MHWI-Furious Rajang Render 001.png|Furious Rajang|link=Furious Rajang File:2ndGen-Shen Gaoren Render 001.png|Shen Gaoren|link=Shen Gaoren File:MH3U-Abyssal Lagiacrus Render 001.png|Abyssal Lagiacrus|link=Abyssal Lagiacrus File:MHW-Deviljho Render 001.png|Deviljho|link=Deviljho MHWI-Savage Deviljho Render 001.png|Savage Deviljho|link=Savage Deviljho File:MH3U-Lucent Nargacuga Render 001.png|Lucent Nargacuga|link=Lucent Nargacuga File:MH4U-Apex Zinogre Render 001.png|Apex Monsters|link=Frenzy_Virus#The_Apex_State File:MH4-Gore Magala Render 001.png|Gore Magala|link=Gore Magala File:MH4U-Chaotic Gore Magala Render 001.png|Chaotic Gore Magala|link=Chaotic Gore Magala File:MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex|link=Molten Tigrex File:MHGU-Bloodbath Diablos Render 001.png|Deviants|link=Deviant File:MHGU-Ahtal-Ka_Render_001.png|Ahtal-Ka|link=Ahtal-Ka File:MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|Bazelgeuse|link=Bazelgeuse File:MHWI-Seething Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|Seething Bazelgeuse|link=Seething Bazelgeuse File:FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|Berukyurosu|link=Berukyurosu File:FrontierGen-Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Doragyurosu|link=Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Zenith Doragyurosu Render 001.png|Zenith Doragyurosu|link=Zenith Doragyurosu File:FrontierGen-Espinas Render 002.png|Espinas|link=Espinas File:FrontierGen-Zenith Espinas Render 001.png|Zenith Espinas|link=Zenith Espinas File:FrontierGen-Espinas Subspecies Render 002.png|Espinas Subspecies|link=Espinas Subspecies File:FrontierGen-Espinas Rare Species Render 001.png|Espinas Rare Species|link=Espinas Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Silver Hypnocatrice Render 001.png|Silver Hypnocatrice|link=Silver Hypnocatrice File:FrontierGen-Odibatorasu Render 001.png|Odibatorasu|link=Odibatorasu File:FrontierGen-Laviente Render 002.png|Laviente|link=Laviente File:FrontierGen-Violent Laviente Render 001.png|Violent Laviente|link=Violent Laviente File:FrontierGen-Berserk Laviente Render 001.png|Berserk Laviente|link=Berserk Laviente File:FrontierGen-Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Render 001.png|Unknown|link=Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) File:MHO-Estrellian Render 001.png|Estrellian|link=Estrellian File:MHO-Doom Estrellian Render 001.png|Doom Estrellian|link=Doom Estrellian File:MHO-Arbiter Estrellian Render 001.png|Arbiter Estrellian|link=Arbiter Estrellian Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia G" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter World *Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *Monster Hunter Online Category:Lore Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:Large Monsters